


Tried to Hide What History Has Given

by I_stole_a_cannon



Series: Jedi's Guide to Love, Loss, and Desperation [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, The world supply of younglings and padawans, They kind of have to, first in the series, the padawans have a support group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/I_stole_a_cannon
Summary: "Raise your hand if you've been personally victimized by Anakin Skywalker."The whole room raised their hand.OR: The Padawans and Younglings need to work through their feelings about Master Skywalker.





	Tried to Hide What History Has Given

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the first of the project. The project being the "Jedi's Guide to Love, Loss, and Desperation" and yes this is only the first part. A conversation that started crack-esc, got horny, then got existential, and then finally just got sad. Hopefully the project will shape up over time, but its basic conceit is: "Hey, how does this virgin temple deal with hormonal teenagers and aliens? And more over, what are the flaws in something that doesn't allow romantic attachment? And finally the side effects of child soldiers." Anyway! We're not gonna get to the angst yet, figured I should throw you a curveball first. so: raise your hand if you've been personally victimized by Anakin Skywalker.

A collection of padawans had congregated in one of the smaller dormitories that was available to them. It was packed to the brim and there was very little space that didn’t have a body sitting, lounging, or otherwise occupying it. The size was a necessity, no one outside of the occupants and maybe a couple of the older younglings, could know that this meeting was happening. In retrospect they could’ve probably moved into a _slightly_ bigger room, but that might have raised more alarm bells than they wanted to.  The reason for all this secrecy was simple: it was time for the weekly Padawan Support Group.

The occupants of the room varied in species and age. The one thing they all had in common was that they were all dealing with shit they couldn’t bring directly to their masters. Be it romantic attachments, biological things, or other such disasters that made the average life form go red in the face. Bonus points if their master was a different gender if they were, which tended to be the case. The Jedi were still working on the whole “inequality” thing.  At the front of the room was an older padawan, Alyrisa, who was perched cross legged on the desk. She had a small holodeck next to them to help with whatever visual aid was necessary for whoever was presenting.

“Is everyone in yet?” She asked. If they were going to make it to dinner without causing suspicion, they needed to get this meeting started sooner rather than later.

“We’re just waiting for Verilya.” One of the younger padawans said. As soon as they said it, Verilya, a twi’lek, came in.

“Sorry, had to do debriefs with my master.”

“Don’t worry about it, just shut the door behind you.” Alyrisa said. Verilya did so, pushing the button and then pushing another to lock it. She squished in, quickly taking a youngling from Mandalore into her lap, thus stealing her small spot on the floor. The youngling giggled a little and Verilya smiled. “Alright, welcome to Padawan support group, for those just inducted, the reason this exists is simple: talking is important, but sometimes you feel like you can’t talk to the masters, so we are here to help. I’m Alyrisa Dorian, I’m the founder and should you ever feel the need to call a meeting, come to me. And remember what is said in this room, does not leave this room.” She said with a smile. The group nodded with slight apprehension. “Right, sorry for the dower opener, time for the reason this meeting was called, Kayha?”

Another padawan stood up and wiggled her way to the front and stood next to Alyrisa.

“Hi, my name is Kayha Resal, and I have a simple question: raise your hand if you’ve been personally victimized by Master Anakin Skywalker?” She asked. All the hands in the room shot up with some sighs of relief.

“I thought it was just me!” The youngling in Verilya’s lap whispered. Verilya chuckled softly.

“One thing you’ll learn from being here is you’re less alone than you think.” Verilya whispered softly. Kayha at the front of the room laughed. It was true, that’s why the group existed.

“Right, figured as much, shall we get this started with some sharing?” She asked. One of the young Rodians raised their hands. Kayha picked her. The Rodian stood up and waved to the room.

“Umm… am I supposed to introduce myself?” She asked.

“Yes.” Alyrisa said.

“Okay, hi. I’m Heleilei, and Master Skywalker once had to step in for flight simulators. I nearly passed out when he told me my reckless flying was impressive. All the other masters hate it, except him. And Plo I think.” She said. Heleilei sat back down and Kayha smiled. That was common. Anyone who had flown with Skywalker (or had talked with Ahsoka or Obi Wan for more than two minutes) knew that he was a reckless flyer. But based on what Kayha had heard, Heleilei was going to make her master sick if she was the one flying. But they had all been there, Skywalker had a habit of complimenting things that usually got reprimanded by other masters.

“I mean he definitely came back from a battle yesterday and I happened to run into him before he got into a bacta tank and… _ooh boy_.” Verilya said. “If every man came out like that after a fight, I’d go on more missions.” She said with a grin.

“You do realize that would mean beating me in a fight, right?” Alyrisa said with a smirk. The room laughed and nodded in agreement. Verilya rolled her eyes.

“Alright, who else has a testimonial?” Kayha asked.

“I do,” a youngling said. They stood up and while they weren’t fully understanding what the older members of the gathering were talking about, they had a positive experience with Skywalker. Each member of the gathering turned to look at them to the best of their abilities and they tried not to shrink too much at the pressure.

“It’s alright, you’re welcome to talk here.” Alyrisa said. The youngling nodded and smiled a little. A gap tooth smile broke onto their face and the room seemed to soften.

“Well I couldn’t pull a card down because I was too short, and I didn’t want to interrupt Master Nu, so I just kinda waited and tried to figure out some other way to get it down. And Master Skywalker came over and got it down for me, though he admired my ability to try on my own first.” They said. Verilya tried not to “aww”, she sometimes wondered why they didn’t stick Master Skywalker with the younglings, he clearly worked well with them. The little one sat down, and the room fell silent.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, we now need to accept that Skywalker is a master, and he still needs to have our respect.” Kayha said.

“Where’s the fun in that…” Verilya drawled out. The room laughed. Someone looked at a holo clock on the one spot of the desk that didn’t have a body on it.

“Shit! Dinner’s in 20 clicks!” They exclaimed.

“Right! Everyone out! Go to your own dorms and we’ll reconvene next week!” Alyrisa yelled. The button to unlock the door was clicked followed by the button to get the door open. Heleilei poked her head into the hallway and looked around.

“All clear!” She exclaimed. In a rush, the padawans and younglings cleared out of the room leaving only Alyrisa and Verilya. Alyrisa stretched her legs out and popped off the desk.

“Your ability to sit on that thing without having your legs fall asleep is almost scarily impressive.” Verilya said. Alyrisa laughed.

“I mean, they most definitely do, but I fight my way through the pain, otherwise I might end up kicking someone in the head if I put them down.” She said.

“Right,” The two left the room and started heading for the dining hall. Verilya was lucky enough to already be in her robes from her late arrival, and Alyrisa functionally used hers as a security blanket. The two walked and occasionally chatted about their lessons and Verilya’s mission. As they came up on the dining hall, they accidentally fell in step with a man in darker robes than the rest of the Jedi.

“Evening Master Skywalker,” Alyrisa said. She hadn’t said much at the meeting because Skywalker didn’t really have an effect on her, not really. He was just another Master in this massive temple.

“Evening Padawan Dorian, Padawan Lusa.” He said with a bit of a crooked grin. Verilya couldn’t currently form words so she simply nodded. “I heard your mission went well,” he said directing it at Verilya.

“Yeah, busted up an astromech though. R3 wouldn’t speak to my master on the way back.” Verilya said not looking directly at him. He laughed and Alyrisa tried to hide that she felt her stomach get a little lighter at that.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t hold a grudge too long next time I’m working on them.” He said. “Padawan Dorian, you’re supposed to have a droid repaired soon correct?” He asked looking over to Alyrisa. She thought about it for a second and then nodded.

“Yes, actually. R9’s been acting funny and I haven’t been able to figure it out for myself.” She said.

“I’ll take a look. But you might need to pop by to help me figure out what additions you’ve made.” He said. It was purely business for him, but Verilya didn’t miss how Alyrisa’s cheeks flared up pink.

“Of course, Master Skywalker, happy to help.” Alyrisa said. He nodded and waved to the duo as he strode ahead to catch up to Ahsoka and Obi Wan. Verilya looked at Alyrisa and started chuckling. “Shut up.” Alyrisa said.

“Oh, you think you’re immune to Skywalker nonsense. You’re just in denial. No one is immune to Skywalker Nonsense, it’s almost a condition.” Verilya joked with a shit eating grin.

“I said shut up, someone’s gonna hear you.”

“Whatever you say Dorian.” Verilya said as she nudged Alyrisa’s shoulder. “C’mon, I think I see Kayha saving us seats.” She added as the duo walked to a table with some of the other padawans.


End file.
